Distress and devils
by Manue82
Summary: Since kate had a child, she'is on a big distress
1. Chapter 1

Kate is ona distress since the birth's daughter, and further developments doesn't put right nothing. 

Comment 1: I'm french and I don't speak english very well. I just go to the hight school (le lycée in France) So my english vocabulary is poor, excuse me for gramatical, vocabulary or typography mistakes...

Comment 2 : It's my fisrt fanfic so be lenient. It's difficult write a n english fanfic.

Comment 3 : Send me feedbacks and if you've got any idea, or if your ok to help me or correct me and to take me a piece of advice or tip...

I don't own the NCIS or the characters,... you know the rest with the hope you like...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Oh, no… » Gibbs was in his bed, he looked on his right and said "Katie, wake up, Katie please wake up"

She answered still asleep, "What happened Jethro?"

"It's your turn; I went there at 11.00 pm"

Kate got up and went out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby" she said on entering on her daughter's bedroom. "I'm here now, hush darling, mommy is here." She took her on her arms and began to rock her on breast-feeding her.

When she had finished, she returned to bed. Gibbs wasn't asleep and he asked, "What did she want?"

"She was hungry," she answered with tears on eyes. When he heard the sound of her voice he turn over seeing her "Are you crying?"

"No I'm just tired, go back you to sleep." He did.

Since Angelina's birth, eight months ago, Kate stayed home. But last month she returned to work, and her daughter didn't sleep through the night. So far, Caitlin got up because during the day she could take a nap, but since her return to work she couldn't any more. Gibbs didn't see her distress. He was a good husband but he didn't pay very close attention to her, she thought, but it wasn't really true. She wouldn't let him see her weakness.

Whatever may happen, she loved her daughter, but there were days when she wanted to return to the past, when she didn't have a child.

She wouldn't say that to Jethro because she was ashamed at this thought. She talked with her doctor, who told her that thoughts like those were normal after the first baby. But she wasn't feeling any better.

Now she had to sleep on her pillow wet 'cause she had to get up at 6.00 am, three hours from now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank to Theo, ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is my second chapter, sorry for the waiting. I hope you like.

Thanks to Theo ( who correct me and give me some advices ). and thanks to DarthAbby ( J'ai pas pu te le dire plus tôt, j'ai pas réussi à avoir ton adresses dsl)

"Katie, hurry up, we will be late!" said Gibbs from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," came a sigh. She was in Angelina's bedroom; she dressing her to go to the day care. But the baby cried and she didn't help her mother,

"Please, Angie, stop crying..." but the little girl was tired, it was 7.00a.m.

"Kate!"

"Yes, I'm ready," She came down with her daughter in hers arms.

"We're late." He said to her with a desperate look.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get Angie ready and every morning, it's the same story."

On the way to day care neither spoke; the drive to the office was the same.

Kate went down to see her best friend, who was the one person who could boost her spirits, Abby.

"Hey, Kate, what are you doing here," after few second she added "Wow, you didn't sleep last night." It wasn't a question but rather a comment.

"Angie doesn't sleep through the night and Gibbs doesn't pay attention to me...,"said Kate looking down.

"Hey, Kate I have a feeling that you don't remember when you were pregnant and you came to complain about Gibbs, who waited you hand and foot.

"Yeah, you're right..."

And it was right, since Kate told Jethro she was pregnant, he didn't want no more that she went on the ground. Furthermore, her pregnancy went off badly : during the twenty-six week, she was going to emergency 'cause she had many contraction, so she had to rest to the end of her pengnancy. But it wasn't sufficient, Angie was born a month after, she was very little and so fragile and delicate. Moreover, as if it wasn't sufficient, Kate was within an ace of the death. They had to rest for two months on hospital. It was a didfficult period, for the team.

And Abby was right, since Kate told Jethro she was pregnant, he didn't want anything to do with her. Furthermore, her pregnancy was difficult: at twenty-six weeks she was having contractions. After spending some time in the hospital she was ordered on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Bed rest wasn't enough and Angie was born a month later, she was very small and so fragile and delicate. As if that wasn't enough, Kate did a bleeding so she was aneamic. Mother and child had to stay a month in the hospital. It was a difficult period for the team.

Jethro spend the most of his time with Kate on her bedroom, but Angelina was on the ICU, and he could go to her just one hour the day, and the worse was that Kate didn't could see her the fisrt month.

I know we talked about the bleeding thing, but I don't remember what exactly we talked about. Also, the tallest part of his time…I don't get that.

Everything else looks good I only changed a few things…nothing major.

send me feedbacks thank you


	3. Chapter 3

this is mynew chapter, I hope you like...

Thank you guys, Theo, DarthAbby, orangeangel, TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE, andmelanie96, to review me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Abby, how are you?"

"Very good, and you Gibbs?" she answered him.

"Fine, Have you seen Kate, I thought she was with you?"

"She was here, but not now," she said with her air mysterious.

Gibbs came near her to say, "I know I'm his husband, and I shouldn't have to ask you, about this, I should know by myself. Don't you think she looks tired?"

"Like you said, I'm not her husband, you have to ask her, go find her."

"Yeah, but you know how Katie is, she doesn't like that we look after her!"

"Gibbs, you know, that even if Kate looks strong and she does everything to keep this image, she's not insensible, but fragile. It is because; she looks strong to defend herself. It is like a wall, which protects her!"

"Thanks Abby, I will go see her."

"Oh god, I said it too, why I can't hold my tongue?"

"I won't tell her anything," he promised her.

He went back out of the laboratory to let Abby keep working. His spirit was drowned in the Abby's words: Kate was fragile and protected herself. He thought he'd known her since they worked together.

He goes back up to his desk; his wife was at hers, but no Tony or McGee. He seized the opportunity, "Caitlin, dear, how are you feeling? You look tired."

Kate had grown stiff when she heard Jethro say her name like that, he always called her Kate or Katie, but Caitlin, during serious conversations only. Moreover, the topic was about her, that she hatedShe had better understood her thoughts about Jethro after he conversation with Abby: he paid attention to her, it was herself who didn't want it, and then she avoided the topic.

"Yes, it's nothing; I didn't really sleep this night. Angie didn't stop crying."

"You know, if you want, we haven't important case, you can go back home to relax you. And I will try to come home early."

"Are you sure? I can stay; it's nothing, just wea…"

He didn't let her finish, "No, you're exhausted, you go home; we will fend for ourselves, OK?"

"OK, I'll pick up Angelina to the day care on my way home."

"No, I want you relax, I will take Angie tonight."

"But…"

"It's an order." He said to her with a smile that she returned.

She took her belongings and kissed him before leaving. He wanted to talk to her, but it wasn't the place. He would do it tonight at home, calm and alone.

"Katie! We're here, and I think there're a baby and a man who dream clasping you in their arms!"

At these words, Kate, who was on the kitchen, smiled and went meet them on the living room. She took her daughter in her arms, and did same with her husband.

Their night was good. Kate was seated on the sofa to breasting-feed Angie, who ate greedily. The young woman didn't see Jethro from the steps, who observed this touching picture. He was so proud by his family. His 3 marriages were failures but this new life was perfect, an extraordinary very beautiful wife, and their daughter was the spitting of her mother. The blues eyes his daughter held were the only feature that said she was his.

After a few minutes, she noticed that Angelina's mind was on other things, her mother followed her look to fall hers on Jethro, who smiled her.

"Why you look me like that?" she asked him surprised.

"I'm simply proud."

He had a break and sat in front of her to say her, "You know Kate, I know you don't like when I am behind you, but please, talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

He just began his sentence that she looked down. He lifted her chin for that she looked him, "You can say me everything, I won't judge you, I promise."

She was dying to tell him, but there was this voice which said her that it was horrible to think this, "Jethro, I'm sorry."

Her tears began to flow on her cheeks, but she continued, "Forgive me; I know I don't manage to handle everything, but I assure you that I do everything at my best, but I don't always succeed…"

"Kate, nobody is perfect, I know you put all your energy in your work, and all your love as mother, it is the best that you can do…"

"But, it isn't enough!" She exclaimed.

"Kate, darling, calm down, you're an excellent mother, you've done nothing wrong."

He took her on his arms, and he leant her head against his chest. After a few minutes, once she was calm, he continued, "You know that we will do, you will take care of Angelina, while I run a bath for you, and I will take care of our daughter, OK?"

"I love you Jethro," she said to him, looking at him in the eyes.

He smiled her, and said, "I love you too, Katie, and I think your answer is YES."

He kissed her and got up to go on the bathroom.

Kate was in the bath, and she relaxed, which she hadn't done in almost a year. Gibbs was in the basement; he was working on his boat, while Angie watched him and smiled him when he looked at her. She was on her seat hung from a beam of the boat. Gibbs had arranged for she to see him from her seat, so, he had been hanging straps from the seat that he fastened to the structure.

The phone rang; he picked up the receiver, "Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro, its Roselen." She was Caitlin's mother.

"Hello, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry to phone you so late, but with time difference, I'm lost. Isn't Kate there?"

"Yes, she is taking a bath, and I don't want disturb her, but if you want I will tell her, you phoned."

"No, it's not necessary, I just wanted say her that I will be on Washington tomorrow night, and I wanted know, if there isn't any problem if I stayed at your house this week?"

Gibbs knew it wasn't the good moment, but he wasn't allowed to say to his mother-in-law, "I'm sorry, but you know that the relationship between you and your daughter is tense and, moreover, she doesn't feel well." He tried to explain to her the situation.

"You know that you're always welcomed ma'am, but you know, since she resumed working, Kate is very tired, and she has trouble all handling, work is intensive and stressful, and Angelina…"

She didn't let him continue, "Oh, I see, Caitlin was never maternal…"

"No, she's perfect with Angie, what I try saying you it's…"

"Yes, I'll take care of Angelina, that's no bother, I must let you go. We will see you tomorrow."

She then hung-up the phone, he stared at his in surprise as to the conversation he just had had.Since he had been met Caitlin's mother, he had understood why Kate didn't want be pushed around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

let me comments


	4. sorry

Sorry, for the long time, then hope you will like it !

Thanks for alls reviews !

* * *

Gibbs went and put Angie to bed, as she had fallen asleep just after Roselen's call. And checked in on Kate. Unfortunately, he found her asleep on the bed, still wrapped in her towel. He went near her, covered her, and sat in front of her, smoothing out her hair.

"Kate, sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding of your feelings. When I met your mother, I understood why you wanted to take care of her, you wanted to be perfect, for your mother to be proud of you, and for your daughter love you.

She's belittled you, and has succeeded in making you think you're incapable. You deny, but I'm sure your choice of career is link to this traumatism, you wanted to prove to yourself. You don't want to repeat these mistakes with our daughter, it's why you didn't want to leave her, why you wanted to be the only who will love her and cherish her, but today, we're a family, and even if you don't dare to ask me for help, I promise you, from now on, I will try being here for you to lean on more often, even if you insist on doing it yourself. I wasn't aware of your fragility, but now I am. As if it wasn't bad enough, your mother arrives tomorrow."

Kate opened one eye, looked the alarm clock, it was 6.00. She turned round to find her husband awake, leaning on one elbow, watching her. He smiled her.

"Hi."

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep…"

"You were exhausted, it's fine" he said to reassure her.

He didn't know how to tell her of her mother's arrival. It was, on this rarest of moments, that words failed him.

"Kate…last night, when you were in the bath… your mother phoned."

Her smile disappeared.

"Oh, I see, what did she want?" She asked him diverting her look.

She really didn't help him. He decided to take the plunge.

"She's coming to spend a week here."

Her eyes grew.

"What? When is she coming?" She asked him worried.

"Tonight."

"What?" she said, leaping out of bed. "Why you didn't wake up me yesterday, did you see our home's condition, I have to clean…"

Meanwhile, He got up and put her arms.

"Katie, calm down, it's nothing she can't understand.

"Jethro if it's ok I want to stay home to get ready for her."

"If you want, but promise me that you will stay calm."

"Promise"

Kate polished the house all the day and Gibbs wasn't home yet when the doorbell rang. She took a big breath, and opened the door.

"Hi, Mom," She said with a smile which hid her stress. She said to herself _my girl if you can't confront your mother at 30 years old ,What are you doing?_

"Caitlin, dear," She continued.

"Good, have you looked at yourself? When was the last time you slept? Have you seen the bags under your eyes? Your husband told me you were tired, but not like this."

Hearing these words, Caitlin cursed inwardly, Gibbs was going to pay.

Her mother hadn't changed, she was always the same. Telling Caitlin, that she gained weight since Angie's birth and that she looked like death warmed over…she didn't need any of that.

"Tell me, where is my granddaughter?" she asked.

"She's in the day care."

"What? Even if you don't work, you put your daughter on the day care!"

"I wanted to get ready for your arrival. I found out you were coming just this morning," She justified herself.

"Kate! You really don't know how to bring up your child! Since when do we put our children in day care to do housework?"

Kate, who was on the verge of tears, continued to justify herself, "But, you know, with our work at NICS, a day care with a very good reputation is reserved for an agent's child." Seeing that her mother shot daggers at her, and that she didn't want to say that it was her husband that insisted on bringing her, she decided to stop there. "I'm sorry mother, you're right; I should have keep her at home."

"Stop crying, your work, let me smile, it's this hell that you call work, you should have been a lawyer, as we planed, with your father, but you had to quit your law studies, all that because of …"

"Mother stop! We rehash that same thing every time you visit. I can't take it any more."

"Well, if this is how you react, I won't talk about it, I will drop my belongings."

Her mother left the room and left Caitlin lonely in tears, leaning against the wall.


	5. Chapter 4

Gibbs went and put Angie to bed, as she had fallen asleep just after Roselen's call. And checked in on Kate. Unfortunately, he found her asleep on the bed, still wrapped in her towel. He went near her, covered her, and sat in front of her, smoothing out her hair.

"Kate, sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding of your feelings. When I met your mother, I understood why you wanted to take care of her, you wanted to be perfect, for your mother to be proud of you, and for your daughter love you.

She's belittled you, and has succeeded in making you think you're incapable. You deny, but I'm sure your choice of career is link to this traumatism, you wanted to prove to yourself. You don't want to repeat these mistakes with our daughter, it's why you didn't want to leave her, why you wanted to be the only who will love her and cherish her, but today, we're a family, and even if you don't dare to ask me for help, I promise you, from now on, I will try being here for you to lean on more often, even if you insist on doing it yourself. I wasn't aware of your fragility, but now I am. As if it wasn't bad enough, your mother arrives tomorrow."

Kate opened one eye, looked the alarm clock, it was 6.00. She turned round to find her husband awake, leaning on one elbow, watching her. He smiled her.

"Hi."

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep…"

"You were exhausted, it's fine" he said to reassure her.

He didn't know how to tell her of her mother's arrival. It was, on this rarest of moments, that words failed him.

"Kate…last night, when you were in the bath… your mother phoned."

Her smile disappeared.

"Oh, I see, what did she want?" She asked him diverting her look.

She really didn't help him. He decided to take the plunge.

"She's coming to spend a week here."

Her eyes grew.

"What? When is she coming?" She asked him worried.

"Tonight."

"What?" she said, leaping out of bed. "Why you didn't wake up me yesterday, did you see our home's condition, I have to clean…"

Meanwhile, He got up and put her arms.

"Katie, calm down, it's nothing she can't understand.

"Jethro if it's ok I want to stay home to get ready for her."

"If you want, but promise me that you will stay calm."

"Promise"

Kate polished the house all the day and Gibbs wasn't home yet when the doorbell rang. She took a big breath, and opened the door.

"Hi, Mom," She said with a smile which hid her stress. She said to herself _my girl if you can't confront your mother at 30 years old ,What are you doing?_

"Caitlin, dear," She continued.

"Good, have you looked at yourself? When was the last time you slept? Have you seen the bags under your eyes? Your husband told me you were tired, but not like this."

Hearing these words, Caitlin cursed inwardly, Gibbs was going to pay.

Her mother hadn't changed, she was always the same. Telling Caitlin, that she gained weight since Angie's birth and that she looked like death warmed over…she didn't need any of that.

"Tell me, where is my granddaughter?" she asked.

"She's in the day care."

"What? Even if you don't work, you put your daughter on the day care!"

"I wanted to get ready for your arrival. I found out you were coming just this morning," She justified herself.

"Kate! You really don't know how to bring up your child! Since when do we put our children in day care to do housework?"

Kate, who was on the verge of tears, continued to justify herself, "But, you know, with our work at NICS, a day care with a very good reputation is reserved for an agent's child." Seeing that her mother shot daggers at her, and that she didn't want to say that it was her husband that insisted on bringing her, she decided to stop there. "I'm sorry mother, you're right; I should have keep her at home."

"Stop crying, your work, let me smile, it's this hell that you call work, you should have been a lawyer, as we planed, with your father, but you had to quit your law studies, all that because of …"

"Mother stop! We rehash that same thing every time you visit. I can't take it any more."

"Well, if this is how you react, I won't talk about it, I will drop my belongings."

Her mother left the room and left Caitlin lonely in tears, leaning against the wall.


End file.
